Mr and Mrs Grissom and Family
by trishaj48
Summary: This one comes strictly from my imagination. I always thought Gil and Sara should have married a lot sooner. I hope you all enjoy reading my version of Mr. & Mrs. Grissom coming to Vegas along with the little Grissom’s. I own nothing associated with CSI
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Several drugs were stolen from the drug storage room. People were being paid off to fake the way some evidence came out. Several cases associated with certain influential people had important evidence "accidentally" lost. It was obvious that some people were getting rich off all this.

Internal Investigation found out who was to blame people were terminated, some charged. The whole Las Vegas Crime Lab was shaken to the core. Corruption had hit the top brass as well as some of the others further down the line, heads rolled.

In the supervisors office newly appointed Assistant Laboratory Supervisor Conrad Ecklie stood looking at what was left of the day shift CSI's.

Catherine Willows – the only female and obvious choice for supervisor,

Nick Stokes – the soft spoken Texan with something to prove to himself,

Warrick Brown – the street smart once juvenile delinquent who's main goal in life was to make his late grandmother proud.

Ecklie cleared his throat, "As you all know we have had to replace a lot of people, well the positions have been filled. Catherine, you will be acting supervisor. Next week your replacement, Dr. Gilbert Grissom, will be here. Here is the run down on him. After he gets here you three plus three new hires will make up the day shift."

Catherine voiced her displeasure. "This is not fair, I have been assistant to the supervisor for years. I am qualified, there is no need for TPTB to hire someone new and put him over top of me."

"Not my decision," Ecklie said, "Nothing I can do about it."

"You mean 'nothing you can do about it' cause you don't want to lose your job."

Ecklie scowled at her, she was right but he was not going to admit it. "Go by the decision or resign, your only two choices. One of the new hires is his wife, Sara. She will start in three weeks, " Ecklie continued, "The other two are Tasha Bennett, a CSI grade I fresh from the academy. She will be here in two days. The other is Eli Jefferson, a CSI grade II, he needs a week to wrap up things where he is at. Here are their jackets." Conrad threw several folders on the desk. "In the mean time you can have three people from swing." he said walking away.

Catherine picked up Dr. Grissom's folder. Reading it she said, "This guy can't be real. Not only is he a criminologist, but he is a forensic entomologist."

"I know of this guy," Nick said. "He taught a class at WLVU. According to Professor Williams, this guy is the number one entomologist in the state, number two in the country."

"No wonder the powers that be want him," Warrick said.

Catherine picked up Sara's jacket.

"What do we have here "Mr. and Mrs. Superman?"

The guys looked at it. "CSI grade 3 – four times awarded the medal of valor and – are they joking - 4 kids!"

In the Grissom living room Gil had called a family meeting. He was sitting on the sofa, Sara was at the computer desk and the children were sitting cross-legged on the floor. "This is so unfair," Elizabeth said. At 12 she was the oldest and, according to momma, a drama queen. "You can't take me away from my friends," she said pouting, "I'll die - I will just die." Tabatha, 10 and all tomboy, hit her in the back of the head. "It's going to be fun," she said. The boys, 8 year old twins Ryan and Riley, were to busy with their cars to pay attention.

Gil stood, "We can and end of discussion. Three weeks." He went over to the boys, touched Ryan's shoulder, "You did understand, son?"

The boy nodded his head. Ryan was born with a genetic hearing loss and only recently underwent implant surgery to correct the problem.

Lying in bed that night Gil said, "That went over better then I thought it would."

Sara cuddled close to him, "You know Beth, every little change is an 'end of the world' event." "I know," Gil said taking the hand she had laying on his stomach. "She will be fine," Sara tried to assure him. "And Tabby never has had any problems adjusting." Gil kissed her hand.

"That child confuses me," Sara admitted. "She is a beautiful intelligent girl….."

"Just like her Momma," Gil said caressing Sara's face. Gil had pulled in a deep breath, "I just hope I have not made a mistake." "We will be alright," Sara said. "I already have 4 houses for us to look at, this one is sold and I have done extensive research into the schools."

"What would I do without you," he said, "You're so level headed." Propping herself up on one elbow and kissing him she said, "Now there is something else I need to take care of."

Smiling Gil agreed.

His lips found hers and he savored the taste of her tongue.

His lips moved to her breasts, how he loved the taste of her nipples. He moved between her legs, Sara opened herself to him. She could feel his lips and tongue on her inner thighs.

His finger gently, easily, slid inside of her. She arched her body into him as another finger slid inside, his tongue flicking her clitoris gently.

Gil sucked her clitoris into his mouth, kissing it passionately and sucking it gently. Sara was screaming his name as he felt her body shudder violently as her orgasm crashed over her, washing over his face.

She slowly calmed, Gil stayed where he was, gently kissing her thighs, caressing her skin, feeling her body tremble with aftershocks.

Gil moved atop her and entered her. He began thrusting slowly, steadily, loving the feel of her warm channel as it surrounded his manhood.

He let Sara's body tell him when it was time to move faster. Gil felt her body arched against his, her vaginal muscles tightened around his manhood.

He could feel her shudder underneath him as her juices dripped on his manhood. That was all it took, Sara heard him cry out her name, she felt his explosion deep inside her.

Gil moved from atop of Sara and wrapped her in his arms, their bodies still shaking from the love they had just made. The morning sun found them that way still.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Gil and Sara had taken their family to Vegas. The boys were excited, it was a true adventure for them.

The next day the Grissom family gathered for breakfast. They had spent the night at one of the hotels in Vegas so they could look at the houses that Sara thought would best fill their needs.

The first three were nice but a disappointment. They were pulling into the driveway of the fourth one when Anna Silver, the realtor, came walking to the car.

"My boss sold this one without telling anyone," she said. "But he did say I could show you a different one. The asking price is higher then this one but Mr. Thomas said you can have it for the same price of this one because this was his fault."

Gil and Sara agreed to look at the new place. They pulled into the driveway and immediately Sara was in love.

It was a two story log cabin home shaped like a pentagon with a wrap around porch. "The pervious owner had turned the attic into an office/den," Anna said as she was opening the front door.

As you walked into the house the first thing you see is a sunken living room, in the middle of the living room is a large fireplace. Unlike most homes the other rooms surrounded the living room, like the house was a wheel, the living room the hub and the other room's spokes.

The second story had 4 bedrooms and a bath. As you walked up the stairs it looked like the floor of a hotel. There was a walk way with a rail that went completely around it so if you stood by it you could look down into the large living room.

Each of the bedrooms was alike with plenty of room for a bed, dresser, small desk and bookshelf.

The boys were running in a circle around the walkway.

Downstairs off the living room was the kitchen, dinning room, family room and the master bedroom. "The basement has a laundry area and plenty of storage," Anna tells them. "I will leave you to look around and decide what you want to do." She told then going outside.

Gil did not even have to ask, the look in his wives eyes was more then enough – the Grissom family has found a home.

Later that day papers were signed. By the middle of the week everything was packed by a large moving company, Gil and the boys were in his car fallowed by Sara and the girls in the family van.

Beth was once again pouting, "Dad said we still had three weeks before we moved." "Chill!" Tabby said. "We each get our own room."

Anna Silver had told Gil of a place where he could hire day workers to help unload the moving truck and get the furniture in the proper room.

Their first night in the new house was interesting to say the least. Each child had picked the room they wanted but were to excited to sleep. The boys had never slept apart so Sara let Ryan sleep in Riley's room.

With the children finally settled down for the night Gil and Sara lay in a hammock set up in the back yard. She had her head on his shoulder and they were both looking at the stars. "I love it here," Sara said smiling.

The next morning Gil was standing in the kitchen watching Sara fix breakfast. "I hate leaving you like this," he said. "There is still so much work to be done around here."

"Already have that taken care of, love," she told him setting his French toast, juice and coffee on the table. "I have two ladies from that temp force coming over to help. So finish your food and scram."

As he was leaving the children came downstairs, "Where you going Daddy?" Ryan asked. "Off to work son. I expect you all to behave yourselves and help your mother." He kissed each one then kissed Sara. "I love you," he told her.

At the crime lab he walked up to the receptionist desk, "May I help you?" Judy asked. "I am Gil Grissom. I am to see Conrad Ecklie," he told her. She showed him to Ecklie's office and made the introductions. Ecklie handed him his ID badge and took him on a tour of the building.

The tour ended at his office, five people were standing in it. Conrad walked in, "Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Tasha Bennett and Eli Jefferson," Ecklie said pointing out each person. "This is Dr. Gilbert Grissom. I will leave you all to get acquainted." That said he left.

Gil shook each hand, "Gil or Grissom will be fine. I understand that some of you are upset because I was given this position and not Miss Willows. I assure you; I tried to talk them into giving it to her. I would have been content just being a CSI. But anyway, lets all just do our jobs to the best of our ability and we will let the rest fall into place."

Each team member had their own thoughts but they decided that Grissom was right.

"Tasha, I want to put you with Nick for a while. He can help you," Gil said as he gave them a drive by shooting. "Warrick and Catherine, you two have a shooting at the Palms; it took place during an attempted robbery. I am taking young Eli with me to the body dump. Stay safe," he said.

"Catherine, I need to see you for just a minute before we go please," Gil said. "I thought you should know I found out why you were not given the supervisor position," he told Catherine.

"Ok," she said. "I over heard Ecklie talking to himself just as I left his office," Gil said. "I figured it was because he thought I was not qualified," Catherine said.

"No," Gil said, "His exact words were – 'If she would have slept with me the job would be hers and not Grissom's.' – If there was a way I could prove it I would go over his head," Gil said.

Catherine looked at him, "He did ask and I did say NO. I just never thought he would hold it against me. Son of a …." Gil just looked at her. "Thanks for telling me, Grissom," she said.

The next two weeks went smoothly. They were beginning to get to know each other.

The weekend before Sara was to start Gil had an idea. He invited the team, along with their dates, to his house for a barbecue. He wanted them to know Sara as a person first before they were forced to know her as 'the boss's wife'.

The team showed up and Gil introduced them to Sara then the children.

Warrick and Catherine came together. Nick introduced Sophia Curtis, a detective with LVPD, as his date. Tasha and Greg Sanders from DNA lab came together. Jim Brass, captain with LVPD and a long time friend of Gil's came and brought Annie Hutchings with him. Eli was by himself.

The dinner went well and everyone seemed to get along fine.

Later that night, when the children were tucked in Gil and Sara were laying on the bed talking. "They seem like a good crew," Sara said.

"Yes," Gil said. "Is everything here ready?" he wanted to know.

"I have enrolled the children in school; we are on a bus route so that will not be a problem. I made sure I told Ryan's teacher about his cochlear implant surgery, I found a lady to take care of the children when we have to work on the weekends. She will be here in the morning to get them off to school and will be here after school until one of us gets home. I have made the arrangements for all their medical records to be transferred to Dr. Johnson and I found a specialist here for Ryan, Dr. Clay."

"You have been a busy lady," Gil said kissing her and reaching for a book. "Is everything alright?" she asked. "I can't sleep so I thought I would go to the study and read for a while, I know you are tired," Gil said. "I am not to tired to take care of my husband's special needs," she said kissing him and taking away his book. "I so hoped you would not be," he replied between kisses.

Sara knew just what it was that he enjoyed. She seductively undressed, then he lay on his back. She licked his chest, took a nipple into her mouth and lightly sucked. Her hands wandered to his large member as she wrapped her hand around it she pumped it, he grunted . She fondled his balls as she licked the head of his manhood. She let her hot tongue run up and down the length of it and nipped the head. She took his length into her mouth and sucked there years together had taught her just what to do to keep Gil begging for more. He bucked slightly into her mouth. He felt himself needing to release his juices and she gladly excepted them.

She brings her kisses back up to his lips then lays next to him with her head on his chest.

He runs his hand down her arm as he kisses the top of her head. "You?" he asks. "I am fine," she said, "I will let you owe me one." She cuddles close to him; soon her breathing is calm and steady as she falls asleep. Gil kisses the top of her head, "You were sleepy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Mrs. Olga Muller showed up on about 5 minutes before she was to, "I wanted to meet_ Doktor_ Grissom before he left," she said with a German accent.

"Nice to meet you," Gil said. "_Frau_ Grissom and I have already gone over the agenda so I know what is expected of me. The _kinder_ will be well taken care of," she said with a smile.

In the car Gil asked Sara where she found her. "I just went on line and looked for a nanny service. Mrs. Muller fit our needs. She only wanted part time and comes very highly recommended," Sara said.

At the lab Sara was given her ID badge and her gun along with her field kit and vest. She was given a tour of the building that ended in the break room.

They were all talking when Gil came in. "Morning all," he said. Catherine winked at Sara, "Griss, this is Sara Grissom. She is joining our team."

"Pleasure to meet you," Gil said taking her hand and smiling. "We both have the same last name; do you think that is a coincidence?" "No, I believe that was done on purpose," Sara said flirting with him.

"Hey! No favoritism just because you sleep with the boss," Nick said jokingly. Sara punched at him while the others laughed. Gil let them have their fun for a while, he knew Sara would receive some ribbing; this was not the first time they worked together.

"Time to get to work," Gil said.

He was about to hand out assignments when Ecklie walked in, "Everything is on hold. We have an officer involved shooting at the Clark County Bank. All hands."

Gil nodded and they all left. At the bank there were ambulances, police cars and press. Gil handed out assignments and everyone went to work.

Sara quickly impressed the team with her ability to do her job. They were further impressed by the professional way that Gil and Sara acted.

Catherine was processing in the vault when she tripped and fell. Sara heard the noise and went to her, "You alright?" "Me and my big feet," Catherine said laughing as she started to get up.

"Catherine! Don't move," Sara yelled. When Catherine fell she landed on a package. Sara could see wires sticking out of the box. Sara yelled, "Gil, Brass get in here."

When they came in she showed him the wires. "Everyone out while I get the bomb squad," Brass said. Sara did not leave; instead she sat next to Catherine. "Sara out!" Jim yelled. Sara just looked at him, then at Catherine.

"It's going to be ok Cath," she said calmly. "You told me you have a daughter. Tell me about her," Sara said, sounding more in control of her emotions then she really was. Catherine stopped concentrating on the bomb and started telling Sara about Lindsay, her daughter and her pride and joy.

Gil knew what Sara was doing and he was not to happy with it, but he understood. Sara was trying to keep Catherine calm. In 15 minutes the bomb squad was there and Sara slowly moved out of the way.

"Sara!" Catherine called. "I am still here," she said, "I just need to let them do their job. Tell me more about Lindsay, she sounds fascinating."

Within minutes the bomb was deactivated and Catherine clear to get up. She went to Sara and hugged her. Gil insisted Catherine get checked by the paramedics. Nick and Warrick hugged Sara also. "That was a brave thing you did," they said. Sara just shrugged her shoulders. "That is one stubborn woman," Brass said to Gil. Gil smiled, "You should try being married to her."

That evening after work Sara and Gil said good bye to Mrs. Muller. _"Gut nacht,"_ Mrs. Muller said.

All four of the children said how much they liked her. "She gave us each German nicknames," Ryan said. "Beth is_ 'falter' _that means 'butterfly'. Tabby is _'erforscher'_ that means 'explorer'. Riley is _'generall' _that means 'general.' And I am_ 'krieger' _that means 'warrior'. Gil looked at the children. Beth said, "I am 'butterfly' because she said I float around like a butterfly. Tabby is 'explorer' because she can't keep her nose in her own business. Riley is 'general' cause he is so bossy and Ryan is 'warrior' cause of all the fighting he has had to do with his hearing problem.

Sara looked at Gil and they both laughed.

That night Sara was woken by the sound of crying and a child knocking at their door. "Mommy," a tearful child called through the door. Sara got up and opened the door.

She picked up Riley and carried him to the bed. "Hon," she said waking Gil, "Riley is hot. Please get the thermometer." "My belly hurts," Riley said cuddling next to his mother. After discovering Riley had a high fever Sara decides to take him to the emergency room. She hands Riley to Gil while she dresses, "It's going to be ok son," he tells the boy. "Keep me posted," Gil says after buckling Riley in and kissing Sara.

Half hour later Sara called Gil, "Dr. Johnson said Riley has bacterial meningitis. He is admitting him to the hospital."

"Shortly after you left Ryan came in the room," Gil told her, "he has been getting sick and his temp is up too." "Let me talk to Dr. Johnson," Sara said. A little later Sara told Gil that Dr. Johnson wanted him to bring the boy in, he will check him out too.

Gil calls Mrs. Muller and explains what is going on. "I will be right there _Herr_ Grissom," she tells him.

At the hospital the doctor examines Ryan then he talks to Gil and Sara.

"Both the boys have meningitis. Riley is more sick then Ryan, I am sure it is because Ryan was vaccinated." Sara had told the doctor that Ryan was vaccinated as a child because of his hearing problem.

"I am going to keep Riley here, give him some intravenous antibiotics and fluids. I don't see why Ryan can't go home. Just give him these antibiotics and make sure he gets plenty of water. If he gets worse I will admit him too," the doctor explained.

"How did this happen?" Gil wants to know. "There are several others from the boys class room sick too," the doctor said, "From what I can find out one of the boys brought in a new kind of soda and they all took a drink from the bottle." "Share the bottle share the germs," Sara said.

The doctor nodded his head. Sara stayed home the next few days to take care of Ryan. Riley was hospitalized for two days before he could be sent home.

With in a week both boys were back to driving their sisters crazy. "And to think we were worried about them," Beth said to Tabby.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"This should teach you not to drink after somebody," Beth said to the boys. "Yeah," Tabby said. "You could have gotten us all sick." Ryan just stuck out his tongue and ran away. "Man. Sometimes I just hate those two," Beth said. "They should have been girls." Tabby went to Sara, "Mom, how come Ryan and Riley had to be boys?" Sara looked at her. "I guess after having two daughters your father and I wanted sons too." "Well the next time don't have boys," she said walking away.

Gil looked at her and smiled. "Don't even think about it Grissom. 4 is more them enough," Sara said. Gil whispered something in her ear; she just smiled and said, "Later."

Later that evening they put the children to bed and like most nights, sat cuddled together outside enjoying the stars and the sounds of nature. This was their quiet time, the time of the day when they could talk without the children interfering.

"Nick and Sophia have announced their engagement," Sara said. "About time," Gil said. "I have been waiting for Warrick and Catherine to," Sara said, "I thought that would happen first."

They sat there for a while then went to bed. "How about making that baby?" Gil asked. "You know we agreed on no more children," Sara said. "True, he said. "But it is always fun to pretend we are trying," he said taking her in his arms. "Mr. Grissom, are you thinking what I think you are," she said smiling. "If you are thinking that I want to make love to my beautiful wife, then you are right," he told her.

Gil tenderly kissed her as he unbuttoned her top. He kissed her breasts as she unfastened his trousers and let then fall to the floor. They finished undressing and Gil lifted Sara to the bed. He continued to kiss her as his hands roamed her body.

Gil let his lips replace his hands as he kissed her breasts and belly. His tongue and fingers were concentrating on that warm moist area between Sara's legs. Gil did not stop until Sara reached her climax.

Gil brought himself up to Sara's lips and kissed her as he entered her. They continued to kiss and caress each other as he moved inside her.

The room was filled with the sounds of their love. As Gil climaxed he pulled her hips close to him and released himself. He lay on top of Sara, his head on her chest and kissed her. "I love you," she said. Gil moved from Sara and she nestled close to him.

Sleep found them.

The next morning when Mrs. Miller showed up Sara gave her the agenda for the day. "No need to worry _Frau_ Grissom, I have it under control."

At the lab Sara found Catherine in the locker room, her face was red and she was upset. "What's up Cath?" she asked.

"Ecklie! That SOB," Catherine said. "He called me last night, said he needed me to clarify something for him. I came to the lab and that – that SOB hit on me again. Told me all I had to do to get Grissom's job was sleep with him."

"You need to turn him in," Sara said. "My word against his,sure like that will hold water," Catherine said.

"We need to find a way to trap him," Sara said.

"Sara," Catherine said, "I DO want a supervisor position, but NOT at the expense of Griss's job." "I know," Sara said.

Gil stuck his head in the door, "Hostage situation – all hands. Let's go." Catherine and Sara quickly grabbed their vests and kits.

They arrived at the Clark County Bank, they ran into Jim. "One lady managed to get out. She said that two armed men came in the door and shot at the ceiling. They are holding 6 people in there. I am waiting on SWAT to get here."

Catherine went up to Gil, "That is Warrick's car. He told me he had to stop at the bank before he came into work."

"Jim," he said, "Warrick and Eli might be in there." Jim took over the roll of hostage negotiator. They had been talking for several hours when he heard gun shots.

"What the hell is going on?" Jim asked no one in particular. The door opened, "Hold your fire. It's Eli," he yelled.

"Hold your fire," Jim yelled. Eli came out, "It is safe to come in. Warrick and I disarmed the robbers."

When they all went in Catherine could see Warrick standing over one of the bank robbers, "You ok?"

"Yeah," Warrick said.

Eli told Jim that one of the robbers was about to shoot the manager.

"That is when Eli identified himself as LVPD and drew his weapon. He ordered them to drop their weapons. One fired and he returned fire. The second one dropped his and just fell to the floor. I think he wet his pants." Warrick snickered a little.

The rest of the shift went smooth, before Sara left for the day she told Catherine she would talk with Gil about the best way to handle Ecklie.

At the house, during their quiet time Sara told Gil about her conversation with Catherine. "We will brain storm about it," he promised.

The next day after shift Gil asked Catherine, Warrick and Jim to come to his place, there was something that needed to be discussed in private.

Gil and Sara and the others were sitting in the living room having coffee. What had happened between Catherine and Ecklie was the topic of discussion. They all agreed that Catherine had to have proof, the problem was – how do you trap him.

"How about a bug?" Sara asked. "His office is swept for bugs," Jim said. "But mine is not," Gil said. "So we have to get him to talk to you in MY office," Gil said.

"And I am never sure when he is going to talk to me," Catherine said.

"Let's force his hand," Sara said. "How?" Warrick said.

"Each time he has said something was after he lost a 'battle' with Gil, right," Sara said.

"Yes,' Catherine said.

Gil's eyes just lit up, "I got permission to let young Greg start his CSI training and Ecklie has been fighting it."

"So, we bug your office and make sure Ecklie and I am there together," Catherine said.

Gil laughed. "This Friday you are taking shift because Sara and I am going away for our anniversary. I will make sure I tell him about Greg on Thursday."

Catherine smiled, "That way he will come to me."

"Just make sure you let him start it," Jim said, "that way it will not be entrapment."

Jim arranged for Gil's office to be 'bugged', or as Sara said – More bugged then what it already was. Thursday at end of shift Gil told Ecklie that Monday when he got back Greg would be starting his field training.

Friday morning Mrs. Muller and the children waved good-bye as Gil and Sara left for their extended weekend.

Friday Catherine was sitting at Gil's desk when a very upset Ecklie came in. He sat down and started rambling on about how he hated Grissom and how big of a pain in the ass he was.

Then he said, "Things here would have been so much simpler here if you were in charge."

"You know TPTB want him here," Catherine said smiling to herself.

"I could get them to change their mind," Ecklie said. "There are 5 people on the board including me. Anderson dose not like Grissom either," he said.

"That is still only 2 to 3," Catherine said.

"I can get Henderson to change his vote," he said smiling, "I know one of his dirty little secrets."

"You would do that for me?" Catherine said.

"If you do something for me," Conrad said.

Catherine knew she could not push it. Her not saying anything aroused him. "I told you before what I want to swing things your way. All you need to do is sleep with me," Ecklie said. He nodded to the door, "If we shut and lock it we can get a little warm up with some oral?" he said.

"Conrad," Catherine said, "I told you twice already. I am not interested in sleeping with you to get my supervisor position. I will get it on my merit."

Ecklie stood and slammed his fist on the desk, "You are lucky if you even keep your job. I don't know who the hell you think you are turning me down." He stormed out the door.

Catherine had to control herself from laughing, "You will find out 'WHO THE HELL' I think I am."

Catherine called Brass, Brass removed the tape and Catherine confronted Ecklie's boss. By the end of shift the proper legal action was taken, Ecklie would never harness anyone else again.

Sunday night she and Warrick were back at the Grissom's home. Gil could not stop snickering the whole time Catherine told him what happened.

Later when everyone left Gil was standing on the porch watching the sky. Excitedly he called for Sara. When she came out he pointed to the sky, "Look."

She smiled as they watched a falling star. "It is beautiful," she said.

"You are beautiful," he said, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Sara nuzzled his neck, "You always say that."

"That's because it is true," he said, caressing for her breasts.

Sara giggled, "Gil, out here?"

Gil smiled and walked into the house, a minute later he came out caring a blanket. Without saying anything he took Sara's hand.

Gil lay the back of the porch swing down, Sara smiled as she pulled off her t-shirt. Gil lay her down and pulled her nipples into his mouth.

Sara's hand found Gil's manhood, she stroked it through his shorts as he sucked her nipples. Sara lift her hips as Gil removed her shorts and panties and then he pulled off his shorts and boxers.

Sara opened herself to her husband as he entered her. Gil sucked at her nipples as he pumped deep inside her.

They moved as one, each of his inward thrusts were meant with an upward movements. Their bodies started to tremble as their climaxes neared. Gil smoother her mouth with his as they each spent their juices.

Gil pulled her close to him and coved then with the blanket.

"We should go to bed," Sara whispered. "In a minute," Gil said, "I love it out here.

Neither moved, they spent the night beneath the stars wrapped in that blanket and each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The next morning Mrs. Miller walked past the sleeping lovers. A smile crossed her face when she seen the pile of clothing laying on the porch floor. "_Kinder_," she said. Mrs. Miller softly walked past them and into the house.

The morning sun woke Gil, "Hon," he whispered, waking Sara, "We need to get inside before Mrs. Miller gets here." Sara and Gil quickly dressed, walking into the house they could smell coffee. _"Guten Morgen Frau _Grissom," she said giving Sara a knowing smile. Sara smiled and Gil blushed. "Breakfast will be ready soon," Mrs. Miller told them.

At the lab Gil was cornered by the sheriff. "Absolutely not," Gil told the sheriff when he offered Gil Ecklie's job. "I barely wanted the one I have. Find yourself another boy?"

"I can force you to take it," the sheriff said. "And I can quit," Gil said. The sheriff just turned and walked away. Gil knew that the sheriffs bosses wanted Gilbert Grissom because of his reputation as an entomologist.

"I have an idea," Gil called as the sheriff walked away, "Give it to Catherine." He turned around and looked at Grissom, "Catherine Willows?"

"Sure. She is qualified," Gil said. "Catherine Willows," the sheriff whispered under his breath.

Two weeks later Greg passed his final proficiency and Catherine Willows was appointed Assistant Laboratory Supervisor.

"This will make me your boss," Catherine told Gil. "I don't have a problem with it if you don't," Gil said. Catherine hugged him and kissed his cheek, "Thank you so much for everything."

Sara came from the ladies room, "Hey! Let my husband go," she said playfully. Then she hugged Catherine, "Congratulations."

Gil and Sara hosted a reception in honor of Nick and Catherine's promotions. Catherine and Warrick used that occasion to announce their engagement.

"I guess that is one way of getting ahead," Nick said.

"Sara just sleeps with the shift supervisor," Greg said smiling, "You are going to sleep with the LAB supervisor."

"I sure don't intend to sleep with Grissom," Warrick said laughing. "Thanks," Gil said.

Gil had promoted Nick to Lead CSI, it will be his job to take over if Gil could not be there for one reason or other.

"I am honored," Nick told Gil, "But why not Sara, she is more qualified then me."

Gil smiled, "Did I make a mistake in promoting you?" Nick looked confused.

Warrick slapped him in the back of the head, "If a husband goes on vacation the wife normally goes too." "Yeah," Nick said. "The supervisor and the lead CSI can't be gone at the same time," Warrick said. Nick slapped his forehead, "Damn! I think of Sara as a co-worker, I sometimes forget she is his wife." Everyone laughed. Gil kissed Sara, "I am glad SHE dose not forget."

That night after the children were all tucked in Gil showed her just how glad he was that SHE did not forget she was his wife, and Sara showed Gil just how happy she was that he was her husband.

Sara licked his chest, took a nipple into her mouth and lightly sucked. Her hands wandered to his large member and she took it with both hands and rolled it between her palms, he grunted.

She fondled his balls as she licked the head of his manhood. She let her tongue run up and down the length of it and nipped the head.

She took his length into her mouth and sucked while she pumped it with her hand keeping him in constant ecstasy.

Sara enjoyed the taste of her husband as he released himself.

Grissom moved between her legs, pushing her legs farther apart so he could lick at every bit of her wonderful womanhood. He felt her body shudder and twitch with each flick of his tongue. Suddenly, she tightened her hold on his head and lifted her hips completely off the bed, pushing herself into his face, sobbing with pleasure; eyes closed, her head tossed back and forth on the pillow. As her organism hit her the room was filled with sounds of her ecstatic, sexy moans.

He moved beside her and wrapped her in his arms. "I am sorry," he whispered. "For what?" she asked. "For not being able to ……" he started to say for not being able to achieve an erection so he could have intercourse with her.

Sara smiled, "What we had was totally satisfying for me." Gil kissed her, "Me too." They slept in each others arms.

At the lab the next shift Gil was in his office doing some research.

There was a knock at his office door, "You have a minute?" it was Eli. "Sure," Gil said putting his book down. "I have a problem," he told Gil. "All ears," was his reply. "I just got a letter from my Mom. My Dad is real sick and she needs me," he told him. "I want to go but I can't leave you short."

"How long do you need?" Gil asked. "Not sure. I was thinking a month to start with," Eli said. "Let me talk to Catherine and see what I can do," Gil said. Eli thanked him and left.

Gil went to Catherine's office. "Hey Cath, I need a minute," he said. "What's up Griss?" she wanted to know. He explained the situation. Catherine smiled, "My first big decision was just made a lot easier."

Gil looked at her a little confused. "I received an application today, he is well qualified and I hated to turn him down but we really had no place to put him. He can work in Eli's place for a while."

"Great," Gil said. "He will report to you tomorrow," Catherine said. She handed him a folder, "This is his jacket." Gil read to Sara, "His name is Jayson Charles Warren Keller III; he likes to be called JC. He is 25. He is a grade II out of Huston, Texas. Good record, think he will be ok."

Gil took JC's jacket home with him he was reading it as Sara stood and looked over his shoulder, "He is kinda cute." Gil looked at her. "For a boy," she said.

Gil turned and kissed her cheek. "That's alright I like my men mature and (she whispered in his ear) well experienced in what makes me melt."

Gil snickered. "What?" she said. "I was thinking about the first time we made love," he said. The thought brought a smile to her face, "Neither of us knew what the other enjoyed." "We did learn," he said winking at her. "I am not sure," she said smiling at him, "I think I need a refresher course."

"Sounds fantastic," he said taking her hand and heading for their room.

"MOM!!! Tabby puked," she heard Beth yell. She smiled at Gil and kissed him. "Later," she said heading for the stairs.

Gil just shook his head. If he had a penny for each time one of the children interrupted them he would never have money problems again. He went to the bed room; put on his pajama's, lay on the bed and picked up a book.

When Sara came in the room she thought Gil had fallen asleep, she slipped on her nighty and crawled in next to him. "Guess it will be a lot later," she said tenderly kissing his cheek.

Gil reached for her and kissed her, "Not on your life," he said. "You …" that was as far as she got before he started kissing her.

Pulling off her nighty, he kissed her, planting tiny soft kissed all over her face and playing with her nipples. Gil stopped and looked at her.

"Tabby is a young lady now, that is why she got sick," Sara said knowing he was going to ask about his daughter.

Gil smiled then picked up where he left off. He let his lips replace his fingers and beginning to suck Sara's nipples. He moved his kissed down to that soft warm spot that brought her the greatest pleasure, and he did. Her soft moans filled the room as she climaxed.

Gil brought his kisses back to her lips. Sara playfully pushed him off her and straddled him sitting on his chest. She pinned his shoulders and started kissing all over his face.

Sara sat back and Gil sucked at her nipples again. She reached behind him and started to play with his manhood. Bringing it to full length, Sara moved back and mounted him.

Controlling the depth that his manhood was in her, her g spot was continually being massaged. She started to loose strength as she climaxed.

Gil tenderly took her hips and helped her steady herself as she became weak from her climax. Getting ready to climax he whispered her name and released himself. "I love you," she said when they had finished and her breathing finally came back to normal. "I love you too," he said cuddling her in his arms.

The next morning Sara was fixing breakfast; Gil had dressed and came in the kitchen. He kissed the back of her neck, "I will take over so you can dress."

The girls came in fallowed by the boys. "Mom, now that Tabby is 'doing it' don't you think she should dress like a girl," Beth said. By "dress like a girl" she meant skirts or dresses, defiantly NOT blue jeans.

"What is Tabby doing?" Ryan asked, "Can I do it too?" Beth slapped at him, "You are soooooooo stupid."

Gil gave Beth a look, she stopped. "Your Mom wears jeans and tees," Gil said, "Dose that make her less of a woman?"

"Why no," Beth said.

"It is not what is on your body that makes you who you are," Sara said.

"Yeah. Yeah," Beth said only because she has heard it before, "It is what is inside you."

Sara kissed her daughter, "You are so smart."

"Doing what?" Ryan asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The family was finishing eating breakfast when out of the blue, Riley said, "Tabby must be doing that 'GIRL THING' that mom is always talking about.

"Oh, you mean the thing that made mom cry cause she missed it?" Ryan said.

"Yeah, but until we know what IT is I guess we will never understand why mom was crying," Riley said.

Gil looked at Sara she threw down her napkin, tears running down her face as she ran off to their room.

Ryan looked at Riley, "She is crying again." "Now YOU made her cry," Riley said. "Girls," Ryan said as he finished his milk, "They cry all the time for NO reason."

"I am so glad I am not a girl," they both said laughing. "Dad, what is going on?" Ryan said. "I am not sure," Gil said, "but I will find out."

Gil thought he had an idea, "IT" could only mean one thing and missing IT could not be good.

Gil too got up from the table and went to their room. "Sara?" he said walking in the door and shutting it behind him.

Sara turned away from him. He walked over to her and went to hold her. She moved away form him.

"Sara, talk to me?" he said. She looked at him but said nothing.

"Sara Leann Grissom, talk to me. Please," he said finally able to grab hold of her hand.

Sara did not say anything, she just buried her head in his chest and cried some more.

Gil helped her sit on the bed. Sara inhaled and started, "I was talking to Catherine; the boys must have overheard us."

"Are you late?" Gil asked suddenly realizing that that was a stupid question.

Sara looked at him and rolled her eyes. "No I am right on schedule," she said more sarcastically then she meant to.

"Honey, I am sorry?" he said. "Me too," she said smiling at him.

"It is just at this stage of our lives a baby was not in our plans," Sara said.

"Are you?" Gil asked.

"I am not sure. I took an EPT and it was positive," Sara said, "But they can be wrong. I made an appointment for the day after tomorrow."

"Maybe I am just lucky and just going through the change," Sara said. "Aren't you a little young for that?" Gil asked. Sara shrugged her shoulders.

"We will face it together," he said, "no matter what."

Riley and Ryan were outside playing catch, when Tabby came out they looked at each other and laughed.

"You are doing IT so you better act like a girl," they said teasing her and mocking Beth.

"I will show you a GIRL," she said chasing after them. Tabby caught them and knocked them both down. She was about to hit them when Sara yelled, "Tabatha Leann Grissom."

"You two are soooo lucky mom came out side." Tabby said letting them go.

"Mom," she said. "I don't want to have this stupid period." Sara smiled at her daughter; there was no doubt that Tabby was her child. Tabby could be Sara cloned, she looked and acted just like Sara did at that age.

"I am sorry love," Sara said, "you are a girl and it is nature." They sat on the porch.

"But I am NOT Elizabeth. I don't like dresses and skirts and make up and junk like that," Tabby said.

"You don't have to be like Beth," Sara said, "just be yourself."

Tabby smiled, "You did not yell at me cause I was not wearing a dress like Beth?"

"No. I yelled because I did not want you to bust your brothers in the face," Sara said hugging her, "Just be yourself."

"But me busting my brothers IS being myself," Tabby said kissing her mom and taking off.

Sara was watching Tabby chase her brothers when she heard the phone ring. "Mrs. Grissom, this is Mrs. James. I need to talk to you and your husband about Tabatha, would you have some free time?"

"Today?" Sara asked. "Yes," Mrs. James told her.

Sara said she would and told her they could meet her at the school.

"Hon what is it?" Gil asked.

"Mrs. James needs to see us about Tabby. It must be important; she wants to see us today."

They called Mrs. Muller and she came to watch the children.

At the school Mrs. James said, "Thank you for coming. I had some extra work to catch up on that is why I am here. This is why I called you."

She handed them a piece of paper. "It is a copy of Tabatha's test results. I knew she was an extremely intelligent child, but she is capable of doing 6th grade work and she is only in the 4th."

Gil and Sara looked at the paper.

"I want your permission to advance her to the 5th grade."

Without thinking Sara said "NO". I want her left right where she is."

"Mr. Grissom?" she said hoping he would agree with her.

"My wife said no. No it is," he told her. Mrs. James suggested they talk to Tabatha and see what she thought.

On the way home Sara told Gil, "When I was in 5th grade my foster parents jumped me up. I was miserable, everyone was either jealous of me or hated me. My friends from the 5th grade stopped talking to me. I will not put Tabby through that."

"I understand," Gil said. "But let's talk to Tabby anyway." Sara agreed to and they would go with her wishes.

"What did I do now?" Tabby asked when Sara and Gil called her into the family room.　

Sara told her about her conversation with her teacher, "Jump ahead to 5th grade – leave all my friends? Do I have to?" Tabby said, in tears.

"Do you want to?" Sara asked.　

"No. I like it where I am. Momma I know that I don't have as much trouble with my school work as some of the kids, but they are my friends. If you make me jump then who will help them when they need it and Mrs. James is busy?" Tabby asked.

"That settles it," Gil said, "You can stay where you are."　

Tabby jumped up and hugged her parents, "Thanks."

Sara called Mrs. James and gave her their decision.　 Mrs. James agreed to let Tabby help the others.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"MOTHER!" Beth called. "You have to do something about Tabatha."

"What do you suggest I do?" Sara asked.

"She is a young lady now, she should not be climbing trees," Beth said, pointing to her sister who was hanging upside down from a branch.

Sara smiled, "I love to climb trees. Dose that mean I am not a grown woman?"

Beth looked at her father who was sitting next to Sara. "Will she ever grow up?" Beth asked.

"Do you mean your Mother or your sister?" he asked smiling.

Beth rolled her eyes and walking away said, "Tabby is soooooooo like Mom."

Sara slapped him. "I will show you grown up," she said. "When?" he asked. "Later," Sara whispered softly and kissed him.

That night she kept her promise.

Sara sat him on the foot of the bed and slowly, seductively undressed. Gil pulled her to him and kissed her breasts, then tenderly he sucked her nipples.

Gil slipped his hand down to her womanhood. Sara panted as he caressed her slick folds, his fingers rubbing her love button in slow circles, every now and then dropping to her opening to collect a new wave of wetness to coat the erectile tissue.

Sara was near and Gil did not want to waist her sweet juices. Smoothly he changed places with Sara pushing her gently to a laying position, Gil knelt in between her long legs and breathed in her sexy scent. Nothing ever smelled as good to him as Sara, his Sara, his love.

Gil gently licked her clit and she bucked. He felt her body shudder and twitch with each flick of his tongue, her juices filled his mouth. Sara put both her feet on the floor, while Gil knelt between her legs.

Gil entered her, he was able to reach her nipples with his hands and played with them as he was pumping his throbbing manhood into her. Gil's body began to tremble, overpowering shock waves attacked his body as his juices flooded her. He lay his head on her belly, waiting for his strength to return. When it did he crawled in the bed next to her.

"Is that grown enough for you?" she whispered. "My love, you are more then enough woman for me," he said.

The next day Sara and Gil were sitting in the doctor's office. He had run all the tests and after getting the results, came in the room to talk to them.

A part of Sara wanted the EPT to be wrong and a part of her was excited at the thought of another child.

"Mrs. Grissom," Dr Thomas said, "Some women do go through menopause at your age, it is not that common but it dose happen."

Sara took Gil's hand and gave it a squeeze.

A smile came across the doctor's face, "But that is not your case. You are 4 weeks into your pregnancy."

They talked about the schedule he wanted her on as far as appointments and gave her his "can and can't" do list. The only thing he was concerned about was the fact that Sara was 35. "But I do not for see any problems," he said.

Gil had not said anything, in the car Sara said, "Do we talk now or later?" "What are you talking about?" Gil asked. "Please," Sara said, "We have been married for 14 years. You think I can't tell when something is not right? It is the baby right?" "Yes," Gil said. "It is just at 45 I was not thinking about a baby."

"Well there is the other option?" she said. "NO!" Gil said, "Absolutely no, don't even think about it." "But I don't want to bring a child into this world if his father ---," Sara said, starting to cry. "Listen to me," Gil said, "I love you. This child is a product of that love just like the others, planed or unplanned. This just came as a shock." "Well my love," Sara said, "It has to me too."

"Are we moving again?" Beth asked. "No," Gil said. "Then who is in trouble?" Tabby asked. "No one," Sara said smiling. "The only time you call a family meeting is when there is some kinda trouble or news," Beth said. "Yeah, what one is it?" both the boys said at the same time.

"Should I tell them or do you want to?" Sara asked Gil. "Go ahead," he said, "It may as well come from you."

"Your father and I have something to tell you," Sara said, "We are going to have a new baby."

4 mouths fell to the floor and 4 sets of eyes popped wide open.

"Are you kidding?" Beth said. "No," Sara said. "But – But – You're ancient," Beth said, "People as old as you two are should not have babies."

Tabby pushed her sister to the floor and told her she would "whip her till her socks fell off" unless she apologized to her mom. Gil separated the girls.

"Will it be a boy or a girl?" Riley asked. "We do not know yet," Sara said. "Will you tell us when you find out right?" Ryan said.

"Of course," Sara said.

"I hope it is not a stinky girl," Ryan said. "Well I hope it is not a dumb boy," Tabby said throwing a cushion from the sofa at the boys.

Beth still had not said anything else. "It has to be one or the other right?" Ryan said to his mother. "Yes son," Sara said.

"What if it is twins again?" Riley asked. Gil looked at Sara, obviously that thought has not crossed his mind.

"Where you goina let HIM sleep?" Ryan asked.

"SHE can sleep in my room," Tabby said slapping his leg.

"The baby will sleep in our room at first," Sara said. "We will figure out the rest when the baby is older."

Gil told the children they could go, "Except for you, Elizabeth Ann," Gil said.

"Nah nah nah!" the boys said, "Someone is in trouble."

"I know two boys who will be if they don't get out of here," Gil said. Quickly the boys stood and ran outside.

"Now young lady," Gil said, "I believe we need to talk." He shut the door with everyone, including Sara, on the other side. They were in there for over an hour when Gil asked Sara to join them.

"Momma, I am sorry. You are not ancient. It is just a shock, I did not think you wanted another baby." "Thank you, Beth," Sara said. "Gil can Beth and I talk alone please?" Sara asked.

Gil stood, kissed his wife and daughter and left closing the door behind him.

"Remember the last time you thought you were expecting. You said you were happy you were not because you did not want a new baby," Beth said.

"I know," Sara said. "And I am still not sure about a baby. I mean being 'ancient' and all." Beth laughed.

"But the baby is coming and we will all have to adjust to that fact. You know there is only one other option," Sara said.

"Oh Mom," Beth said, "You would not consider that would you?"

"Of course not," Sara said.

Beth thought for a while, "A baby can be fun. Will you let me help?"

"I would like that," Sara said holding her daughter. Beth suddenly felt very grown up. Beth went to her room.

"Everything alright?" Gil asked Sara. "Everything will be fine," Sara told him. "It is just that the baby has hit everyone as a big surprise."

"Wait till we tell the team," Gil said.

"YOU can do that," she said. Gil laughed, "Yes dear."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Sara's pregnancy was not the only thing new in the crime lab, Sophia and Nick had married a month ago and Warrick and Catherine were planning their wedding for next month. Eli found out he needed extra time so JC stayed on. Tasha and Greg had been seeing a lot of each other. Catherine and Sara were betting on how long it would last.

Sara and JC were on their way back from a drive by shooting when he asked her, "Sara I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me some night when you are off and Gil has to work. I make a mean lasagna. We could have it at my place." He winked at Sara making sure she knew what else was on his mind.

"Jayson, I do hope you are not serious. To start with I do not cheat on my husband. And even if I were interested, and I am not, you are a lot younger then I am," Sara said with a tone of voice that made her objection to his request very clear.

"I am very serious," he said slipping his hand on top of hers. "I love older women; they can teach me so much. As to the fact that you are married, I figured an 'older' gentleman like Grissom can't possibly take care of a spit fire like you."

Sara pulled away her hand, "You're lucky you are doing the driving." Jayson looked at her, "Why?" "Because I don't want to kill myself. You being behind the wheel takes away the temptation to shoot you right here on the spot," Sara said, more then a little upset.

They pulled into the parking garage, Sara got out and was reaching into the trunk to take the evidence out when JC came up behind her and started to rub her bottom and kiss her neck. "You have a beautiful ass and I bet your pussy is just as beautiful," he whispered.

Sara turned around and slapped him in the face. Jayson grabbed her wrists and kissed her. "Come on, fight," he said, "You know that excites me."

She could feel Jayson manhood growing hard as he slipped his right hand in between her legs, caressing her womanhood through her jeans all the while grinding his growing member against her. Sara stopped struggling. "That's more like it," he said moving away a little. "Lets both just enjoy it," Jayson said, dropping his zipper.

Jayson released his manhood from his pants then he released his grip on Sara's hands so he could remove her pants. Sara used this opportunity to bring her knee up to his crouch, hard. He grabbed himself and fell to the ground; Sara pulled her weapon and pointed it at his head.

"Move you SOB, please move so I can blow of your stupid head," she said, secretly wishing he would move.

JC could not have moved if he wanted to, his member was throbbing, pain shooting through his groin and down his legs.

Reaching for her cell phone she called Brass. Jim called Gil and both men were in the garage in no time. Jim had cuffed Jayson and took him away.

Gil took a trembling Sara in his arms. "I wanted to kill him," she said between sobs. "You aren't the only one," Gil told her, "He is just lucky Jim got here first."

Sara was sitting in the break room trying to collect herself, when Catherine came to here. "Are you alright?" Catherine asked hugging her.

"I am fine – no I am not – I am so angry," Sara said. "You have a right to be angry at him," Catherine said. "I am not angry at him – I am angry at ME," Sara said. "That is ridiculous," Catherine said. "Catherine, I wanted to kill him. That is what I am angry about," she said, "I have never felt that angry. I always try to control my emotions."

"I would have had I caught him," Gil said as he came in the room, "I still might."

"Gilbert Ryan!" Sara said looking at him, "Don't even think like that."

He went to her and held Sara as she cried. The rest of the gang came in and were talking about what happened when Jim can in the room. "Hey Griss," he said. "Guess who is in the prison ward? Jayson."

"What happened?" Sara said. "He slipped on his soap," Jim said laughing.

Sara looked at Jim, then she stood up and left. In the prison ward Sara walked over to Jayson, there was not doubt he had been beaten. "Who did this?" Sara asked. Jayson looked at her, "I slipped in the shower."

"Is that your story?" Sara asked. "And I am sticking to it," he said half smiling but obviously in a lot of pain, "Look Sara, I was way off base. I have had lots of lovers who were older married women. They all said what you did at first but that was not what they meant, each time we ended up having sex. I just thought that was what you meant too, I thought it was just your way of getting into the mood. I am sorry, really I am," Jayson told her.

"Thank you," Sara said. "But I am not going to change my mind. You are still going to have to pay."

Jayson looked at her, "You said NO, I should have respected that. I should not have assumed you wanted it too. I know the charge is attempted rape. I am getting what I deserve."

Sara walked away half tempted to drop the charges, but the further away she got from him the more she was sure she was doing the right thing.

That night as they were having their quiet time Sara told Gil about her talk with Jayson. Gil was upset that she went to talk to Jayson but he also knew that Sara had to do it to help her get over what had happened.

"I want to have the gang over for a barbecue," Gil said trying to get her mind elsewhere. "That's when I will tell them about the baby."

Sara thought that was a good idea. "How about this weekend? We are all off," Sara suggested.

Gil stifled a yawn, "Sounds good."

"Ready for bed?" she asked. He nodded his head. Sara went to their room and Gil stopped to secure the house and check on the children. Gil came in satisfied that children and house was secure. He undresses and crawled in bed, Sara snuggled next to him.

"Gil, I need you," she whispered.

Sara's hands worked their magic on his manhood quickly bring it to full length. Gil moved above her. Sara pulled his head down to her, ravaging his mouth with hers. She moaned into his mouth as she felt him enter her.

Even after all the years they had been together it was still a novelty, feeling him inside her, still felt like the first time. Sara gasped as Gil pushed his entire length into her.

She began to move beneath him and he responded to her, thrusting gently into her, feeling the walls of her opening stroking him tightly. It thrilled Gil that they fit so perfectly together, they were one.

Sara's body begs for more, Gil thrusts became harder and faster. He feels her body quiver and smiles, knowing she's close, knowing she is once more going to give herself to him in that special way that lovers do.

Gil thrusts harder into her, a moan escapes his throat. Sara pushes her against him, she knows her husband, she knows his time is near and she wants every inch of him buried deep inside her. With one last thrust Gil erupts inside her.

Gil moves from atop her and wraps Sara in his arms. Sara laid her head on his shoulder, they fell into that deep satisfying sleep that often follows love making.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

The next morning Mrs. Muller showed up to get the kinder off to school. Tabby said, "Mama hat ein baby." (Mrs. Miller was teaching Tabby German) Mrs. Muller looked at Sara, "Frau Grissom, ein Baby wie wunderbar." Sara smiled but looked very confused. "I told Mrs. Miller you were having a baby," Tabby said, "And she said 'A baby, how wonderful'." "Thank you," Sara said, smiling at her daughter. The children took off to get dressed for school. "That Tabatha is very intelligent," Mrs. Miller said, "Never had I had someone catch on as quickly as she has." Gil, who was standing behind Sara, put his arms around Sara and kissed her, "Just like her Momma." Sara blushed, "Let's get going," she said.

That weekend the gang came over for stakes, ribs and veggie burgers. (Just like her momma – Tabby is a vegetarian.) Catherine made a potato salad, Sophia made some slaw, Annie brought the drinks and Tasha made a cake. The crew made quick work of the food.

After they ate Gil suggested that the children go off to play. Catherine had brought Lindsay with her, "You too young lady."

They were enjoying their cake and coffee when Gil said, "Besides to spend some 'off the job' time with our friends Sara and I have something we wanted to tell you." All eyes were on Gil. He looked at Sara, "Your turn," she said. Gil smiled.

"Sara and I have received an unexpected blessing, we are expecting," he said, "She is just starting her second month." Everyone hugged Sara and shook Gil's hand as they expressed their congratulations

"You need to be careful," Nick said. Sara smiled, "I am sure my HUSBAND will make sure that my BOSS see's to it." They all laughed. "I am just thrilled," Gil said smiling at Sara. "We all are looking forward to the birth," Sara said.

Picking up some of the trash and headed for the kitchen Sara whispered to herself, "That is baring any complications." "Let me help," Catherine said, grabbing a tray full of condiments and following Sara.

Catherine knew by the look on Sara's face and the tone of her voice that something was bothering her. "What are you not telling Gil?" Catherine asked. "Nothing," Sara said. Catherine gave her that "come on I know you are hiding something look."

"Well nothing really," Sara said, "The doctor is just a little concerned because of my age." "And you are worried about that?" Catherine said.

Sara nodded, "I just can't let Gil know. He is so excited about the baby, making plans and everything. He tells everyone he meets and the kids - oh my goodness, you have never seen 4 more excited little ones. They are working on baby names and what the baby will look like. Even Tabby is talking about wanting to help take care of her new brother or sister. I just don't want anything to go wrong."

"I know," Catherine said, "Warrick feels the same way." Catherine suddenly covered her mouth with her hand. "Catherine?" Sara said. "You are?" "We are not sure. I took an EPT and it was positive. I have not been to the doctor yet, I was not to say anything." "My lips are sealed," Sara said. Catherine thanked Sara then she said, "I just know everything will be fine with this little one."

Gil walked in the kitchen, "Catherine. Do you think you can do us a favor?" "Depends," she said smiling. "I wanted to do something special for Sara tomorrow but Mrs. Miller is not free. Do you think you can baby sit?" he asked.

"Sure," Catherine said, "What's the occasion?" "None really," Gil told her, "I just sort of thought - well after all that Jayson stuff."

"Sara needs some pampering," Catherine said. "Thanks," Gil said.

The next day Sara kissed each of the children, "Aunt Catherine and Uncle Warrick are going to take you to the park, then a movie and out to eat while Daddy is taking Momma for her surprise." "YEAH!!!!!" four children yelled. "And you HAD better behave yourselves," Gil added with a look that made four children snap to attention. "Yes sir," they all said.

Sara special day started with a trip to the massage parlor, Gil had checked with her doctor and he remanded one that had a licensed masseuse trained specially in giving massages during pregnancy.

When she was finished Sara told Gil that the only thing that felt better then the massage was the way she felt after they made love.

Next Gil took Sara to a jewelry store to pick up a special butterfly necklace he had ordered for her.

That was followed by a romantic candle lit dinner.

Sara and Gil were walking hand in hand through a park when Sara said, "Nothing could make this day better." "I can think of one thing," Gil said. Sara smiled, "THAT we can do when we get home."

Gil smiled at her, "Believe it or not but THAT is not what I meant."

Gil took Sara to an ice cream parlor and bought her an extra large banana split.

Gil and Sara returned home and found that Catherine had bathed the children and put them all to bed, "They are all sleeping," Catherine said. Looking at Warrick - who had passed out on the sofa, she added, "I'm not sure if HE wore them out or if THEY wore him out." "They have a way of doing that," Sara said.

Gil locked up the house and checked on children, he had decided that now was a good time for THAT.

Walking into his and Sara's room his plans were soon changed, Sara had fallen asleep.

Gil undressed and lay down, Sara snuggled close to him as he wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you," Gil said, as he kissed the top of her head.

Sara snuggled a little closer, her even breathing told Gil she was sound asleep.

"We have the rest of our lives to make love," he said, "Right now you need to rest." Gil's hand went to her tummy, "You too."


	10. Chapter 10

_This chapter finishes MR. AND MRS. GRISSOM AND FAMILY. I want to thank all of you who read and left comments. I am not sure what story will be next, I only hope you all read and enjoy it. Thank you all again, Trish._

Two days later it was confirmed, Catherine was pregnant. Two weeks later she and Warrick were married.

Sara had just finished her second month when she woke Gil. She was crying and very scared, she was bleeding. Gil called Mrs. Muller and then he rushed her to the emergency room.

"I don't want to loose the baby," she said crying, "I was so afraid something like this may happen." Gil wrapped her in his arms, "Neither do I. I am so excited about this little one."

Her doctor came in exam room, "Let's see what is going on. I am going to do an ultrasound," the doctor said.

During the exam the doctor said, "There is the problem."

"Am I going to lose the baby?" Sara asked, with tears in her eyes.

"No," the doctor said, "What you have is a Subchorionic Hematoma. This is a gathering of blood between the membranes of the placenta and the uterus. Some just call it a blood clot."

"What did I do to cause this?" Sara asked.

"Nothing," was the doctors reply, "There is no known cause for a SCH but many researchers speculate that during egg implantation, the egg slightly separates or tears from the uterus causing a bleed and the bleed causes a clot," he told her.

"So what now?" Gil asked.

"I am going to put Mrs. Grissom on a blood thinner to break up the clot."

"But the baby is alright?" Sara said, "Will this increase the chances of a miscarriage?"

"The chance of a miscarriage with a SCH is 1-3%. Most clots resolve on their own by 20 weeks of pregnancy. The clot either bleeds itself out or the body absorbs it," Sara's doctor said.

Then he asked, "We had not done a sonogram yet had we?" "No," Sara said. "Then I have a surprise for you," the doctor said turning the screen so they could see, "You are having twins."

Gil had not said anything, he looked like he was about to pass out, "You ok?" the doctor asked. Gil just nodded.

"What are they?" Sara asked. "You will be adding a son and a daughter to your family," he said.

The doctor also did an amniocenteses, just to make sure everything was alright.

The next morning during breakfast Gil explained to the children what had happened. Then Beth said, "Does the doctor know what Mom is having?" "A boy and a girl," he said. Tabby looked at Ryan and him at her, "HA! Told you so," they both said at the same time.

The next morning Sara received a call from her doctor for her to come in the office he wanted to discuss the results of her tests. "Normally the test takes time to run," the doctor said, "But I put a rush on it. Everything is fine. Your son and daughter are perfect. I want you to stay in the lab, no strenuous work, no heavy lifting, stay off your feet as much as you can, rest as much as you can."

Gil assured him she would. Gil was not sure if he or Sara were more pleased when the doctor said that THAT was something they could still do as long as she did not bleed.

On their way home Gil kept his promise a to call Catherine and fill her in.

At the house Sara decided to rest before the children got home. "I did not sleep well last night," she said. "I was worried about the baby." Gil kicked off his shoes and cradled her next to him, "The baby's are fine and I am here, rest." She laid her head on his shoulder and slept.

After all that happened, Gil knew without a doubt, he was excited about becoming a father again.

The urge to pee woke Sara about 3 in the morning, when she crawled back into the bed a different urge over took her. Sara moved close to Gil and started kissing him. It took a couple of minutes for Gil to wake. Gil smiled at her, "Give me a minute." Gil went to the bathroom, used it then decided to rinse the nasty taste out of his mouth.

"Now, where were we?" Gil asked. Sara giggled and pulled his face close to hers and kissed him. "MMM. Now I remember," Gil said, helping her off with her nighty.

Gil started to ease Sara to her back when she stopped him. "Hon, that way hurts a little. I want to try something different," she told him. Gil smiled, "Of course love," he said.

Sara lay on her side with Gil behind her, Sara lift her leg just a little so Gil could enter her. All the while he was pumping his hand was massaging her breasts.

Gil loved "SPOONING" with Sara, the penetration was perfect for g spot stimulation and Gil could caress her. Gil was able to control his movements so they both climaxed at the same time. When they finished they stayed where they were and slept.

Sara and Gil found this position and one called MASTERY where Sara would simply straddle Gil facing him. Gil decided he liked that one best because he was able to kiss her and he loved the taste of her lips.

Mrs. Muller agreed to come in two days extra to clean the house. The children helped make things easier for Sara by keeping their rooms clean and their things picked up.

To her relief the rest of her pregnancy went smoothly. Gil and Sara had decided on were Rebeca Joann and Richard James.

Two weeks before her due date Sara went into labor, the baby's were born just 5 minutes apart with Richard coming first.

Nick had brought the other 4 over to the hospital to see their new brother and sister. Riley stood and looked at the baby's, "Daddy?" he said, "What one is the boy and what one is the girl? I can't tell them apart."

Gil smiled. "This one is the boy," Ryan said, "he looks smarter."

Sara laughed, "No Ryan, that one is your sister. Dad is holding your brother."

Beth asked if she could hold Rebeca, "You are so pretty," she said to the baby.

Ryan looked from one baby to the other, "Momma, they aren't identical like me and Riley are they?"

Sara said they were not. She explained that some twins were identical like they were and others were not.

"Oh," was all he said. Riley said, "Well at least people can tell them apart and not get them mixed up like they do us." Everyone had to laugh at that.

The only one who had not said anything was Tabby she had just stood and looked from one to the other. Finally she said, "I guess they are ok. I just hope they don't make to much noise."

The twins were two months old when Catherine delivered her son, Warren.

Three months after that Sofia and Nick's baby girl arrived. They named her Rose Marie.

Everyone was at Catherine and Warrick's for Christmas dinner. They were all sitting talking when Gil looked at the 4 newest arrivals all napping on a blanket on the floor. "Our 'family' has certainly grown," he said.

Greg and Tasha, who had gotten married shortly before Rose Marie was born, decided that this would be a good time to let them all know that their child was also on the way.

The End


End file.
